epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers
Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers is the thirteenth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the thirteenth episode of Season 1. It features actor and star of The A-Team, Mr. T, rapping against the host from the children's show Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Mister Rogers. It was released on September 14th, 2011. Cast Rappers Nice Peter and Vince Horiuchi as Mister Rogers (main actor and stunt double, respectively) DeStorm Power as Mr. T Cameos Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking (reused footage) EpicLLOYD as the A-Team and Mr. McFeely Lyrics 'Mr. T:' I pity the fool who tries to step to Clubber Lang! Call me B. A. Biceps 'cause I'll crush your whole gang! Bring Tuesday, Friday, and little Trolley the Train, And watch me dip their ass in gold and wear 'em like my neck chain! Sucka! I'll choke you with your own sweater sleeves! You couldn't even beat me in the Land of Make Believe! Punk! I will Mr. T bag you in the closest cemetery! Nobody's gonna miss you 'cause all your friends imaginary! 'Mister Rogers:' Hi there, neighbor. I hope you don't mind if I change my shoes. I'll be rocking sneakers till this battle's over, So I don't get blood from your ugly face on my penny loafers. I like you just the way you are, one in a million, But it looks like the barber gave your head a Brazilian. I pity your neck, Mr. Gold-Chains. You've got too many. The only gold I keep is on the shelf in my Emmys. I teach the whole world full of children, I can tell. You call yourself T 'cause you're too dumb to spell. 'Mr. T:' Who you calling dumb, fool? Mr. T only needs one letter! Hello? It's for you: Bill Cosby wants his sweater! You're a 40-year-old virgin in a dumpy-ass house! I'll get Hannibal, Murdock, and Face to stomp you out! The only pussy cat you ever seen is on Henrietta, sucka! And your Mr. McFeely delivers a lot more than letters! So before you come to battle with your PBS crap, How 'bout I call up CPS about them kids on your lap, fool! 'Mister Rogers:' Watch what you say. Kids love me more than lunch. I'm not the one with my face on some whack-ass Captain Crunch. When my plan comes together, you won't even see it coming. I'll chop you into four black dudes, and I'll remake Cool Runnings. I'll say this once, Laurence. I hope it's understood. Get right back in your van, and get the fuck outta my neighborhood. Scrapped lyrics 'Mister Rogers:' I'll say this once, Terence. I hope it's understood. Poll Trivia General *Mr. McFeely's outfit reads "ERB Delivery" on his hat and badge. *At the end of the video, EpicLLOYD is credited as "everybody else". *On August 22nd, 2016, "I pity the fool, who isn't excited about Season 5.5" was written in the description of the video. This is a reference to Mr. T's famous quote, "I pity the fool!" **After the release of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton, it was changed to "I pity the fool, who hasn't checked out our NEW Trump vs Clinton T-shirts & Posters at: http://ERBMerch.com". Continuity *This is the first battle where a previous participant makes a cameo appearance. In this case, Stephen Hawking can be seen inside a picture frame in Mister Rogers' house on his wall. Production *This is the first battle to require a stunt double. *This is the second battle where an actor makes multiple cameo appearances, after Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny. Errors *Mr. T's socks sometimes appear transparent. *During the line "Bring Tuesday, Friday, and little Trolley the Train," Trolley is misspelled as "Trolly." *While the on-screen text that accompanies Murdock's cameo spells his name correctly as "Murdock", the caption misspells his name as "Murdoch". **His name is also misspelled in the description. Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History 13. Behind the Scenes. ERB Mr T vs Rogers - green screen cut MR. T vs MR. ROGERS - Epic Rap Drawings of History!!!! EPIC MAKEUP WITH MR ROGERS AND MR. T!!! Ceciley Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:DeStorm Power Category:Vince Horiuchi